Sleeping Beauty
by IshiiNihonto
Summary: Piper and Paige become closer than close. Phoebe finally finds a man she truly loves. And Leo struggles with his emotions. The babies Wyatt and Chris don't exsist in this story. It's FEM SLASH with a dash of straightness in there! Please review!
1. Charmingly Happy

**Chapter 01 - Charm-ingly Happy**

"How do I look?" Phoebe twirled on the spot for her sisters; her beautiful new black dress fit her figure perfectly. Piper smiled proudly at her sibling, while Paige sulked on the edge of Phoebe's bed.

"You look fantastic honey." Piper's smile widened into a grin. Paige rolled her eyes and crossed her arms grumpily. Piper gave her a stern look which mentally said: 'say something nice to Phoebe!' Paige let out a long sigh.

"You look…erm…nice." She mumbled and Phoebe grinned. Piper rubbed her head and rolled her eyes at Paige's lack of effort.

"Come on Paige, it's time we got ready!" Piper dragged her half sister into her and Leo's room.

"Paige! What is wrong with you!" Piper crossed her arms clearly unimpressed.

"You didn't buy Rosé!" Paige narrowed her eyes at Piper.

"Ohhh! You did _**not**_ just narrow your eyes at me, Missy!" A tiny smile formed on Paige's face; she pulled an innocent look.

"Of course not! I'd never ever narrow my eyes at my sweet sweet sister Piper!" Paige lightened up, speaking in a baby voice. Piper couldn't help but smile, shaking her finger at Paige.

"Well it's a good job you didn't or I'd have to torture you with a round of non-stop tickling!" Piper started to tickle Paige around her waist making her squeal. She slapped Piper's hands away giggling. Piper laughed too, smiling happily.

"Come on Paige, now you've cheered up we better actually get ready!" She started to change so Paige followed suite.

"Do me up sweetie!" Piper asked merrily. Paige zipped up her older sister's dress and turned round to let Piper zip her up too. The Auburn haired girl turned to face Piper and both sisters' faces went slightly pink.

"You look-" They both started, Piper stopped.

"Go on…" She smiled.

"You look gorgeous!" Paige winked at Piper and it was her turn to giggle.

"You look beautiful…" Piper tilted her head and smiled at Paige who felt her cheeks flush slightly – she thought nothing of it – and presumed it was simply because she wasn't used to such nice comments. The sisters grinned at each other and left the room and into the hall.

"Oh My Gosh! He's here!" Phoebe danced on the spot excitedly and rushed to the door letting in her date. Paige and Piper made eye-contact – Piper's eyebrows were raised and Paige was biting back a laugh. Leo walked up behind the two sisters and grinned at them. Paige smiled up at him.

"Wow Leo, you look great in a suit." Paige grinned and flattened out Leo's tie making him blush happily. Piper pouted at Paige.

"Hmm…not getting any ideas that you married the wrong sister are you honey?" Piper looked at Leo threateningly. He gulped and shook his head. Paige laughed and Piper grinned, Leo did too. All three of them headed for Phoebe and her man, ready to meet him.

"Everyone, this is Matt! Matt, these are my sisters Paige and Piper, and this is Piper's husband Leo!" Phoebe introduced them all. In turn they all greeted Matt and chatted a while.

"Alright everyone I'm going to get the drinks!" Paige clapped her hands in an excited way. Piper rolled her eyes that Paige could be excited over alcohol. Phoebe laughed, Matt and Leo grinned. Paige went into the kitchen, Piper followed.

"Here you go…I went and got you some earlier this morning." Piper was standing by the fridge holding a bottle of rosé in her hand. Paige's face lit up.

"Ohhhhh!! Piper I love you! You are the best!" She cooed yanking the bottle from Piper's hand.

"Yes yes I know now scoot! Scram! I'll do the drinks go go! Get out of my kitchen!" Piper shooed Paige who grinned happily kissing Piper's cheek and passing the bottle back to her before skipping out of the kitchen.

Everyone was seated in the dining room, chatting away happily. Piper hadn't come back with the drinks yet and Phoebe could hear her swearing in the kitchen.

"Come on sis, let's go get Piper!" Phoebe pulled Paige off the table and they both went into the kitchen to help her. She was holding her finger under the tap and mumbling under her breath. Phoebe sighed and took the drinks in. Paige went over to Piper.

"Hmm…you see that's why I _**always**_ tell you to use an OVEN GLOVE!" Paige joked as Piper splashed water at her. Paige looked shocked as water splashed all over her dress.

"PIPER!" She screeched. Piper laughed and Paige pouted in a pretend annoyed way. She smiled and took the food into the kitchen.

A while later everyone was stuffed.

"Whoa…that food was awesome Mrs H!" Matt murmured sleepily.

"Thank you!" Piper grinned proudly. Phoebe and Matt smiled at each other and Phoebe nodded then said:

"Me and Matt are just gonna go to my room…" Paige almost chocked on her drink from laughing and Piper blushed furiously. Leo's ears went pink and Matt cleared his throat. Phoebe and Paige set off a fit of giggles gaining them both unimpressed looks from their older sister at their immature behaviour.

They left the table together, Phoebe still beaming at Paige and Matt still clearly embarrassed. Paige chuckled to herself and helped Leo clear the table. Piper sighed and helped them clear up too. Paige went into the lounge and relaxed into the comfy couch staring into the crackling fire. Leo said he was heading up for a bath so Piper went into the lounge too. She sat next to Paige on the couch sighing in a relaxed way.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Piper asked starting a conversation. Paige didn't answer her.

"Paige?" Piper leaned forwards to see Paige's expression. She was sound asleep, leaning on the arm of the couch and breathing softly. Piper found herself smiling at how sweet her little sister looked when she was sleeping. She leaned on Paige's shoulder, brought her feet up onto the couch and she too fell into a deep, warm sleep.


	2. Jealous Mind

**Chapter 02 – Jealous Minds Think Alike**

Paige turned over in her sleep, still out like a log. Phoebe entered Paige's room.

"Come on girl! Get up! It's morning! Time's a wasting while you lie there looking like a drugged dormouse!" She clapped her hands together which broke the calm silence. Paige woke with a start and yelped in surprise from the sudden Phoebe standing at the end of her bed.

"She lives!" Phoebe threw her hands in the air as if thanking God.

"Urghh…What time is it…?" Paige groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Time you stopped playing hide and seek and got your lazy ass out of bed!" Phoebe folded her arms. "Be thankful I'm waking you up not Piper…she has such a mood on her today. Words of warning those are." Phoebe ripped the covers back and Paige whined.

"Five more minutessss…?" She pleaded.

"Hmm let me think about that one-no." Phoebe pouted and pulled her sister out of bed.

Paige pushed open the door to P3, the hustle and bustle of the club not surprising her. She spotted who she'd come to see instantly – her golden curls falling over her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes sparkling. She'd seen Paige too and came rushing over.

"Paige! What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"I thought I'd surprise you. Looks like it worked!" Paige grinned at Hope, who returned the expression.

"If my boss sees that I'm with you and not behind the bar she'll skin me!" Hope laughed slightly but knew that it was probably true. Paige grinned completely forgetting who in fact Hope's boss was.

"Well she won't see…it'll be a discreet meeting." Paige smiled and leaned in, kissing Hope softly. Hope wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, standing on her tiptoes slightly because Paige was taller than her.

Piper was rushing here and there – stressed as hell. She frowned slightly as she could make out Hope's figure at one end of the club; it looked as if she was kissing someone. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists angrily, storming for the blonde girl. She reached the kissing couple.

"HOPE! There is gonna be absolutely NO Hope for you if you don't untangle your tongue from your partn-" Piper stopped mid-rant as in fact Hope did pull away from her partner. Piper's eyes widened in utter shock.

"P…Paige?" She frowned again in total confusion. Her stomach tightened and she felt an emotion running through her veins that was immense. It felt like…jealousy? Why would she be jealous? Perhaps it was anger maybe? At the fact Paige had never mentioned she was dating Hope?

"Piper!" Paige looked slightly embarrassed. Hope looked just as confused as Piper did, though definitely not as angry as Piper did.

"Hope. Bar. Now." Piper managed to say without loosing her temper. Hope glanced at Paige who widened her eyes as if to say: 'Go quickly!!'. The blonde hurried off behind the bar – back to the job she was supposed to be doing in the first place. Piper folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"I think you've got some explaining to do. I'm coming home now anyway, come on." She grabbed Paige's arm and headed for the back alley behind the club. They got outside and Paige orbed them back to the Mansion.

Piper immediately pushed Paige into a chair and sat in one herself. "Explain." She crossed her legs and folded her arms again, almost _**glaring**_ at Paige.

Paige sighed. "Okay. Look. I'm seeing Hope."

"Oh really?" Piper butted in to include her sarcastic comment. Paige looked at Piper, clearly irritated. "Fine carry on."

"Why do I have to justify myself to you anyway Piper? What's the big deal? I date one of your workers, get over it!" Paige stood up. Piper did too.

"You were clearly distracting her from doing what I pay her to do Paige!" Piper's fists were clenched tightly. Paige was tensing from the argument.

"It's my life! Unless you're homophobic or something and _**that's**_ what your problem is!" Paige's fists clenched too at the thought of this maybe being true. Inside her body felt sick at the thought of Piper disapproving her sexuality. She shook off the feeling.

"I am _**not**_ homophobic!!" Piper shouted angrily. Paige growled.

"Could have fooled me from the way you're overreacting about a kiss!"

"More like tongue-sandwich!" Piper retorted, the feeling inside of her fired up again – she was sure now that it was definitely jealousy…but why…? She was so confused at her own reaction yes, but she'd never admit to Paige that she thought she was overreacting.

"What does it matter to you anyway? Ugh I'm not wasting anymore of my time arguing about something so stupid!" Paige stormed off. Piper grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you move a-" She felt Paige's shape melting away as a blue light filled her and she orbed out of Piper's grip. "I hate it when they do that…" She muttered to herself, grabbing her car keys and stomping to her car.

"I'm hooommeee!" Phoebe called as she opened the door to the Halliwell Manor. There was no reply and she frowned slightly but shrugged. She started to hum peacefully and positioned herself cosily onto the couch grabbing her magazine from the table.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe jumped out of her seat the magazine went flying across the room.

"OOO!" She screeched as she turned to see Leo standing guiltily behind the couch.

"God Leo you scared the life out of me! And the magazine out of my hand…" Phoebe sighed with relief and got up to fetch her magazine.

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly and moved to sit on the couch next to where Phoebe had been. She returned with her magazine and sat back in her place, chucking it onto the table again so she could talk to Leo.

"Are you alright Leo? You look…tense." Phoebe turned to face him. He fidgeted in his seat slightly, staring at the carpet.

"Well…I…I think I'm drifting away from Piper." He sighed sadly and drooped his shoulders looking really depressed.

"Whoa! Really? But you two are like two peas in a pod! Well…very big peas…in a very big pod but besides that." Phoebe looked concerned even though she'd mentioned peas at a serious moment like this. Leo couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" He sighed and stood up. "It's probably just nothing. Thanks." He walked off, Phoebe stood and grabbed his arm. He turned looking a little surprised.

"Leo…don't worry; you _**do **_love her." Phoebe loosened her grip and Leo nodded. He got to the stairs and as soon as Phoebe was out of ear shot he murmured.

"I did..."

Paige was sitting on the railing looking out at the beach and the sea. The sun was setting, sending a pink ripple through the sky of thin wispy clouds.

"So beautiful…" She whispered as she found she was smiling at the scene.

"Yeah. It is." Piper walked up behind her, leaning her arms against the railing that Paige was sitting on. Paige stiffened slightly upon hearing her older sister's voice.

"Look…Paige… Come on. Let's go home." She spoke softly. Paige sighed.

"It seems a shame to leave the sunset…don't you think?" Paige jumped down off the rail, landing on the other side of it.

"Paige where are you going!?" Piper called as Paige started to run down the sand. She watched as Paige threw her shoes off her feet and ran straight for the sea. Piper sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So immature…PAIGE! GET BACK HERE!" She shouted after the Auburn haired girl. Paige turned round to look at Piper, she was only a few steps away from the sea.

"COME GET ME THEN!" She shouted back at her. Piper was about to answer when a wave splashed Paige, drenching her from head to foot. She burst out laughing at her expression.

"AAAH! OH MY GOD! IT'S FREEZING!!" Paige screamed from the sudden cold water dripping off her.

Piper tried to hold back another laugh but she couldn't help it. Paige pouted at her and grabbed her shoes on the way back up the beach to the rail. She was completely and utterly _**soaked**_. She climbed back over the railing grumpily. Piper snorted slightly but put her hand over her mouth to stop a laugh coming out again. Paige mocked her and gave her a hug to make her get water all over her too. Piper looked as shocked as Paige had done as she ran off, heading for the parked car.

"PAAAIGE!" Piper yelled chasing after her. They both reached the car panting and Paige was laughing. Piper crossed her arms. "Just get in before I kill you…" Piper sighed.

The two sisters got home and hadn't mentioned the Hope kiss again since their argument. Leo seemed to have cheered up a bit after he'd had a shower and come downstairs. Phoebe was still reading as they walked through the hall. Leo cupped Piper's face in his hand and kissed her. Paige frowned slightly and walked forwards heading upstairs. Piper pulled away, for some reason she didn't _**want**_ to kiss Leo? She felt bad that she'd pulled away. Leo sighed and orbed out. Piper cursed herself for being so distant with him…she felt like they were drifting apart…


	3. Hold Me Close

**Chapter 03 – Hold Me Close**

Piper was dreaming…and it was a…strange dream…

"_**Leo…?" Piper murmured questioningly as a tall figure came towards her. They were in a candlelit room with rose petals all over a double bed. The figure was just black – Piper couldn't see who it was. Even while the dark figure was standing right in front of her, Piper still couldn't tell who it was. The figure wrapped its arms around Piper's waist holding her close. Piper relaxed, the figure's arms were warm and comforting. She wanted to stay there forever…she felt so safe…like she was supposed to be with this figure…always. The figure then leaned in, kissing her gently. Piper felt warmth spreading through her body, the emotion she was feeling was passionate – the figure's lips were soft and delicate; Piper never wanted to break apart from it…she'd never experienced a kiss as powerful and meaningful as this one…ever…she felt her lips part slowly from the figure's, and the figure stepped back…**_

"_**W-Wait! D-Don't go! Stop! I Love you!" Piper called out to the figure. "Please don't leave me!" Piper made out a clear tear falling to the floor from the figure's face but it did not speak it only kept stepping back until Piper couldn't see it anymore. It had melted with the shadows and disappeared…**_

Piper's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed. She checked her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh My God…7.30? That's so late!" She turned to kiss Leo good morning but the bed was empty. She frowned, even at 7.30 when Piper was up Leo was always still in bed… She shrugged and guessed he just had some white lighter business to do. Piper heard Phoebe on the phone and she peeked round Paige's door seeing her fast asleep still. She sighed and rolled her eyes but felt kind today so let her sleep a little longer. She started to whistle to herself feeling calm and sedate. It was a Sunday so she didn't need to go into P3 except for a couple of hours later in the evening. It was nice to have a day to herself she thought. Piper strolled into the kitchen and started making herself some coffee and sorting out hers and Phoebe's breakfast. She heard a door slam loudly and shortly after a crashing thud.

"Well…there goes Paige's lie in." She muttered, grinning to herself at hearing her younger sister fall out of bed. She then heard Phoebe grumbling angrily and stomping down the stairs. She closed her eyes counting down for an outburst as she heard Phoebe's feet heading for the kitchen…

"Three…two…one…"

"I can't believe his nerve!" Piper opened her eyes as Phoebe entered the kitchen.

"Who's nerve honey?" She asked half-paying attention and half not.

"Matt's! He's gay Piper! GAY! Oh man…I can't believe the first guy I like after Cole I turn frigging gay!" Phoebe grumpily leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Oh right…did you realise you woke your sister up in the process of your rant?" Piper smiled at Phoebe. Phoebe couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh no, that wasn't because of my rant. I saw she was still asleep so I slammed her door not mine. She jumped a mile…it was so funny." Phoebe grinned cheekily. Piper smirked.

"Meanie." Paige entered the kitchen and stuck her tongue out at Phoebe. She looked a mess – her hair was wild her make up smudged and her nightie was sticking to her. Piper felt a faint blush crawl onto her cheeks from the view the baby pink nightie was giving her from Paige being sweaty. She turned away from Paige and tried to busy herself feeling slightly embarrassed. Phoebe raised her eyebrows as she looked at Paige.

"Rough night…?" Phoebe asked questioningly. Paige blushed furiously.

"Ah…not exactly…more along the lines of…rough dream…" Paige grinned still blushing. Piper almost swallowed her spoon as she ate her cereal. She coughed as a cornflake lodged itself in her throat. Phoebe smacked her on the back and Piper managed to swallow. Paige laughed.

"I'm kidding! It was just hot that's all." Piper looked shocked.

"Paige Matthews!!"

"Not the dream the temperature!" Piper blushed a little more and Phoebe laughed – Paige joined in.

"Oh haha…" Piper sighed. "Right then you two can make your own breakfast!" Piper grumpily folded her arms having finished her cereal. Paige looked shocked and Phoebe was panic-stricken.

"No no no no!! Piper we love youuu!!" Phoebe started to fire compliments at Piper but the brown-haired woman just smirked.

"Nope. YouhShe smiled and left the kitchen. Paige grabbed her on the way out.

"Pleeeaseeeeeee?" She begged.

"No!" Piper wriggled free and went into the living room. Paige followed while Phoebe grumbled to herself again. The youngest sister held onto Piper's arm like a toy.

"Pretty please?" She did a cute face.

"Nu-uh! Paigee…d-don't do that face…grrr girl! Get off of me!" Piper wriggled free again and Paige sighed.

"Fine fine I give…I'll go get some crisps." She went to walk away.

"No! You CANNOT have crisps for breakfast Miss Matthews!" Piper looked outraged. Paige grinned.

"Oh fine…I'll have a banana." Piper sighed and rolled her eyes for like the millionth time at her sister.

"I guess it's better than crisps…" She mumbled.

Paige smiled to herself; she was clutching some roses in her hand and was heading for Hope's apartment happily. She'd dressed herself up on purpose and looked really beautiful. She'd rung Hope earlier and arranged to meet at her apartment later. Paige felt excitement running through her body. She was going to ask Hope to marry her.

They'd been together for four years already and Paige felt they were closer than ever now! She'd been with Hope before she knew she had two sisters…she hadn't told them because she felt it was something they wouldn't understand…and from Piper's reaction yesterday she'd been right not to mention her – even if it was such a long-term relationship. Her face was lit up and glowing with happiness as she rapped the knocker on Hope's door.

There was no answer, but Paige noticed the door was open slightly and so she knew Hope must have left it open for her. Grinning, Paige pushed the door open carefully so she could surprise Hope with her flowers. Sneaking up the stairs ready to surprise Hope, she heard muffled sounds coming from Hope's room. She frowned slightly, completely confused at what the sound was, edging nearer to Hope's room soundlessly. This door was opened a crack too…and she looked through the door and her heart felt like it had been swallowed up by her stomach at the sight.

Hope was with her ex boyfriend Glen…and they were fucking each other as hard as physically possible. Paige stared, her heart was tightening…she couldn't breathe…she felt sick…she felt hurt…she felt torn…she was completely broken by the sight in front of her. She stood for a few minutes, every second she spent watching broke her up even more inside so that the pieces of her heart would become harder to mend…

Hope stopped her groans as she spotted Paige at the door. Her eyes widened too and she pushed Glen off her and grabbed a dressing gown, wrapping it around her and rushing to the door. Paige had already started to run back down the apartment stairs, tears dripping off her face.

"PAIGE! WAIT!" Hope shouted, catching up with her as they got outside, she grabbed Paige's arm.

"Get OFF ME!" Paige sobbed pulling herself free.

"Paige I-"

"I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOU!" Paige screamed, tears streaming all over her face – the wind picked up as if sensing her pain, rippling through both the girls' hair and making Paige's tears fly. Hope put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh My God…Paige I'm so sorry…" Hope murmured. Paige looked bewildered.

"How can you say that?! How can you say sorry for what you did?" She wept, the wind blowing stronger. She suddenly had a thought.

"How long…?" She spoke coldly.

"What d-do you me-"

"HOW LONG?" Paige yelled, her hurt was so clear in her voice.

"2 years…" Hope answered. Paige's face contorted in pain – her eyes were sore and they filled again.

"T…T-Two…Y-Years?" Paige whispered. She threw the roses on the floor at Hope's feet and turned on her heel, storming off into the distance. Rain began to pitter patter down onto the floor. Paige could hear Hope shouting her name but she blocked out the sound as rain started to spit down on her.

She reached the beach that Piper had found her at yesterday. She sat on the railing and cried. She cried and cried and cried until there was no energy left in her anymore. She was soaked again from the rain…then she closed her eyes and remembered being here with Piper…she remembered being happy…feeling happy…she wanted more than anything to feel that emotion again… Opening her eyes slowly she felt her tears finally coming to an end.

"Why…Why now…?" She whispered to no-one. She closed her eyes a second time…and found herself thinking of Piper again…how her smile lighted up the room and her laughter brought Paige a smile of her own…

"Piper…" She whispered…then she felt her body orbing…but she hadn't intended to. She opened her eyes in surprise and found when her body solidified again she was standing directly in front of Piper.

"Paige! Oh my God sweetie what's wrong?" Piper looked completely concerned. "You're soaked!" Paige was about to explain but she just couldn't and burst into tears. Piper immediately pulled her close into a hug, embracing her… Paige felt her warmth seeping through her cold soaked skin…she leaned her head on Piper's shoulder and cried into her neck, smelling her beautiful scent and crying harder.

"Shhh…it's alright baby…I'm here…I've got you…Shhh…" Piper whispered tightening her grip on her distraught sister.

"Promise me you'll always be here…" Paige sobbed.

"I promise…"


	4. Everybody Hurts

**Just a note from me: To let you guys know – Piper and Paige's connections in this at the moment are only sisterly but there is a little bit of flirting going on at some parts – they haven't developed just yet, but they will soon!! I thought that, because they're sisters it takes a little longer to bond in a loving relationship way and so for all of you waiting for them to get on with being together sorry it's taking so long!! But as a spoiler(well a slight spoiler) as soon as they kick off together I'll make it up to you with the scenes I'll write so it's all worth the wait with these pair! **

**Chapter 04 – Everybody Hurts**

Piper was wide awake, her eyes were sore and she was terribly tired…but she was soothing Paige to sleep – it had taken her pretty much all night to get her to relax and stop crying never mind even _**thinking**_ about sleep. Paige was hugging her tightly, they were on Piper's bed – She's said that Paige could lie with her if she wanted to. Paige didn't want to leave Piper so she'd agreed. They were on top of the covers and Paige was just drifting off. Leo had agreed to sleep on the couch because of poor Paige. She was still sniffing a bit, but with a little help from Piper stroking her hair and whispering calming words to her, Paige finally fell asleep, breathing softly. Piper sighed with relief and closed her own eyes but found she couldn't sleep at all. She was so worried about her sister; she was furious at Hope but could think of nothing to say to her to find a good enough reason to fire her without Hope suing.

Eventually, Piper too fell asleep.

"Are you sure you'll be alright while I go to work sweetie?" Piper asked Paige, clearly concerned about her. Paige smiled weakly.

"Yeah. You go. I know you have to. I'll be alright. Honest." Paige smiled a little more strongly, but not much. She was mainly trying to convince _**herself**_ by her words. Piper smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Just go ahead and ring me if you need me. Don't hesitate. Just ring…and I'll come running…okay?" She murmured to Paige as she hugged her. Paige nodded. Piper smiled sadly at her, feeling so sympathetic towards Paige but she didn't mention anything about yesterday – she didn't want to kick off more tears. She headed for the door; she was almost at there when Paige orbed in front of her.

"Piper…? Thank you." She whispered. Piper tucked Paige's hair behind her ear on one side gently touching her face. "For everything…" Paige added. "I know… I know I'm not Prue…but… I do love you and Phoebe so much… you cared about me and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry." Paige hung her head, remembering her reactions towards finding out about having two half sisters, and her powers. Piper smiled.

"Don't be a silly sandwich! You don't need to apologize! Me and Phoebe love you more than anything!" Paige's face broke into a grin.

"Silly sandwich…?" She asked, in a 'what the hell' tone.

Piper blushed faintly but it was barely noticeable.

"That's all I could think of that began with 'S'…" Piper laughed and Paige grinned more.

"Have a good day, anyway." Paige hugged Piper and Piper side stepped, waved and then checked the time.

"Oh Fu-_**Fiddlesticks**_!" Piper stopped herself swearing. "I am _**so**_ late…" She panicked. Paige smiled. Luckily, she'd actually gotten changed this morning.

"I'll orb you. But you'll have to hold to me tight – The alleyway is quite narrow." Paige laughed – feeling a whole lot better than yesterday, considering the circumstances. Piper looked grateful.

"Oh you're a lifesaver Paige!" She smiled cutely.

"Hold me tight!" Paige winked and Piper rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms tightly round Paige's waist. Piper felt light and calm as her body became one with Paige's as they orbed into the back alley of P3. It was deserted thankfully. Piper looked around frowning.

"Paige…there's loads of room it's not narrow!" She looked at Paige in a playfully questioning look, her eyebrows raised.

Paige smirked and whispered. "Better to be safe then sorry…" She orbed back out as Piper was about to reply. Piper sighed and smiled to herself heading inside the Club.

Paige was trying to keep herself busy. Every time she finally felt like she could almost feel even the slightest bit better…the memory flooded back into her mind and she just couldn't get it out of her head. She felt her heart twinge in pain every time…she hated herself for being so upset, but it was the love of her life that she'd just broken up with…wasn't it?

Her eyes were constantly drawn to the kitchen draw, she shook her head vigorously.

**That was once…and I promised myself I'd never do it again…**she thought to herself, desperately trying to get her mind completely off Hope. She was failing drastically. Again her eyes fell upon the draw; she slowly stepped in front of it staring at the wooden draw and its silver shining handle.

**It **_**did **_**make me feel better…maybe…I mean why not…? What's stopping me? **Paige opened the draw and wrapped her hands tightly around the handle of a kitchen knife. Leo wasn't around at all and Phoebe was at work just like Piper. She was alone…there was _nothing_ stopping her; nothing at all. She brought the knife up to her arm; wobbling slightly she carefully stroked the sharp knife's point down her arm. She shuddered and let in a breath from the knife cutting her skin. She felt better – the relief that washed over her was immense. She took her hand back to her wrist and again dragged the knife down her arm. Blood was running down her arm making her pale skin stand out more harshly beside the oozing red. Paige let out a pant of pain but felt somewhat better from what she was doing to herself.

"I'm homeee!" Phoebe called to the house when she got in. It was like routine for her to do this as soon as she got back.

"We're in the lounge!" Leo called to his other sister-in-law. Phoebe smiled and entered the lounge where she saw Paige and Leo preparing for an arm wrestle. She laughed, having never seen this before.

"Come on Paige you know you're not going to win this!" Leo grinned at Paige who pouted.

"You'd be surprised at my amazing upper-body strength!" Phoebe snorted and Paige raised her eyebrows at her sister. Phoebe smiled and sat down at the table with them.

"Phoebe you can be the judge!" Paige demanded, flexing her fingers and positioning her elbow correctly. Leo smirked and grasped her hand, putting his elbow on the table too.

"Ready…Three…Two…GO!" Phoebe laughed as both Leo and Paige faltered looking slightly confused before realising they were supposed to go. Paige tensed her arm and pushed as hard as she could. Leo followed suite and it took him at least five minutes to win. Paige panted and grumpily folded her arms. Leo grinned cockily.

"Tol-"

"Don't you dare say told you so!" Paige pulled a pretend annoyed face and all three of them laughed. Phoebe and Leo were secretly extremely concerned for Paige. She'd seemed perfectly normal…happy and cheerful…but Phoebe could tell she was hiding not only her pain but something else too. They both didn't say a word; they'd rather keep Paige in her 'happy' mood then bring up Hope and start an argument.

"Come on then Phoebe, judge plays the winner!" Paige grinned and stood up to swap places with Phoebe.

"No way! I'm no good at arm wrestling, really its fine. I'll watch you guys have a rematch." Phoebe felt her cheeks burning and swore in her mind. She stared at the table slightly embarrassed, even though she wasn't entirely sure why… Paige looked slightly confused but heaved Phoebe up.

"Come on!" She laughed. Leo smiled at Phoebe as they made eye-contact. Phoebe blushed more; her cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
"Yeah Phoebe come on!" Leo's smile turned into a grin. Phoebe sighed.

"Oh fine!" She sat opposite Leo in Paige's chair. He smirked at her and Phoebe felt her stomach wriggle.

**What is this…? My emotions have been so odd recently… Why am I not that bothered about Matt dumping me? I really liked him! Well…I thought I did at the time…but maybe I… No…no, Phoebe. Don't ever think like that. How could I even begin to think this…? What about Piper?? God…I'm so confused. **Phoebe's thoughts carried her away. Leo tilted his head slightly.

"Uh…Phoebe?" He grinned. Phoebe shook her head quickly.

"Oh…sorry I was in a world of my own." She tried to push away her thoughts and put her elbow on the table. Leo did too. At the same time the two of them wrapped their hands around one another's. They looked at each other from across the table, their eyes met…and locked together. Phoebe knew she'd never looked at Leo that way before…and she also knew that he'd never looked at her like that before either. She felt Leo's hand squeeze hers slightly. She wondered if she'd imagined it at first…but then she felt him do it again.

He was lost…and confused at himself. Why was he getting these thoughts when he looked at his sister-in-law? He loved Piper. But…the way he was feeling for Phoebe at that moment was so different to what he felt when he looked at Piper. Leo felt like the whole world had stopped spinning…he'd never even realised how pretty Phoebe was before. He also realised that…he'd never properly looked straight into her eyes until now. And this moment they were experiencing was nothing like what he had with Piper… He felt ashamed for just thinking that…but he couldn't help but know it was true either.

"I SAID GOOO!" Paige raised her voice after saying 'Go' about six times before Leo and Phoebe actually registered she'd spoken. Before they could in fact go, Piper entered the Lounge looking tired. She looked extremely puzzled as she saw Phoebe and Leo holding hands and staring at each other across the table.

"Arm wrestling and a staring competition? Is this another one of Paige's weird game combinations again?" Piper smirked slightly as Phoebe and Leo's hands dropped apart. Paige opened her mouth to defend herself but Leo interrupted.

"Yeah, we thought we could see if it would be harder doing both together right guys?" Paige raised one eyebrow but nodded when Piper looked at her. Phoebe was silent and felt like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Leo got up and headed next to Piper. Piper leaned in to kiss Leo but he moved his head back, avoiding her embrace. Piper looked a little hurt as more confusion poured into her expression. Phoebe was mentally kicking herself and mumbled something about going for a bath. Paige smiled at Piper.

"Welcome home." Piper smiled back.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Piper asked gently. Paige shrugged slightly, pulling her sleeve anxiously with her right hand.

"Aren't you boiling with that huge jumper on you?" Piper asked pulling a face.

"Uh no! I'm…cold!" Paige blurted out. Piper sighed.

"I knew you weren't paying attention that time I was showing you how to put on the hearting…" She muttered to herself. Paige laughed a little too much at that – she was clearly nervous. Piper looked at Paige curiously. Paige stared at the floor.

"I'm going to bed, I'm…really tired." Paige walked past Piper, who turned and touched her arm carefully.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Piper asked softly. Paige pulled her arm free feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Paige turned bluntly and went upstairs to her room. Piper looked hurt that her whole family seemed extremely off with her. She sighed stressfully and followed Paige upstairs, heading to her and Leo's room.

Leo was already in bed, facing the wall his back to Piper's side of the bed. Piper changed and climbed in. She touched his back but he tensed. She was losing her patience.

"What is your problem?" She hissed furiously at him. Leo turned to look at her.

"Nothing!" He replied grumpily – which was completely not like him…he was usually such a gentlemen.  
"Nothing?? **Nothing**? You're always out, you hardly **ever** orb home anymore! You won't even _**kiss**_ me and you're saying nothings wrong?" Piper's voice rose slightly but was still quite quiet. Leo looked annoyed too.

"What so that time _**you**_ didn't want to kiss _**me**_ that was okay was it?" he retorted. Piper clenched her fists under the covers. Leo spoke before she could answer.

"I'm not wasting my time arguing over this. Now's not the time. Goodnight." He turned his back on Piper.

"Will there ever be a time?" Piper murmured. Leo didn't answer. She turned to her back on Leo and stared at her pillow; anger and pain tightening inside her heart. A little damp patch formed on Piper's pillow as she started to cry silently.

Paige let out a soft moan as she gently slid the knife down her arm. She felt pleasure run through her body and that same relief she desired poured over her once more. Her arm stung and her eyes watered but she thought it was helping. Her pain tears soon turned into emotional pain tears too as reality struck Paige. In the back of her mind…even while she was doing this to herself…she could still see the image in her head…and it wasn't about to go away any time soon…no matter how much relief her own physical pain gave her…

Phoebe's tears were silently rolling down her face as she lay in the warm bath, letting the bubbles wash away everything. She wasn't even completely sure why she was crying…but inside she felt strange…like the feeling when you're in love but combined with a terrible dose of guilt. She cried for a while…just lying there…letting it go…just letting her emotions take control…

**I mean…everyone has to cry sometimes right…?**


	5. The Start Of A Fairytale

**Chapter 05 – The Start Of A Fairytale**

Paige was breathing heavily. Sweat was building up on her face as she dragged the knife slowly down her bloody arm. She let out a gasp of pleasure and tilted her head back against the wall, panting. Her blood was dripping slowly off her arm onto her floor; she found she wasn't pleasured enough, and brought the knife nearer to her wrist, making smaller cuts and groaning in pain. She heard raised voices from the room next door and sighed, Piper and Leo were arguing.

Paige had noticed they'd been fighting a lot more recently. Neither one wanted to be in the company of other anymore. Paige looked at the clock on her wall and decided she better get out of her room in case one of her sisters came barging in. She took the knife and pushed it under her pillow. She leaned her head against her door and listened, she wondered if she could make a run for it into the bathroom to clean her cuts up while Piper and Leo were distracted. She heard feet on the stairs and the arguing was fading – they were going downstairs. Paige opened her door slightly and peered through the tiny gap. She could see the bathroom right opposite her room. Holding her breath and grabbing her clothes, she rushed out of her room and dived into the bathroom slamming the door shut just as Phoebe came out of her own room.

"Aw come on Paige! You were first yesterday too!" Phoebe groaned, her toothbrush clutched in her hand. Paige was leaning against the bathroom door, panicking slightly. Turning on the tap, she washed her arms clean and dried them on her own towel so the slight blood stains wouldn't be noticed by her sisters. Swiftly, she changed into another big jumper – all her long sleeved tops were so thin that the cuts would be easily seen through them.

"Paige let your sister have her turn!" Piper shouted upstairs as she came up to do the washing. "And scat out of the way; let me in for the washing." Paige sighed in relief as she'd hidden her arms and the blood as Piper entered with a big basket full of Phoebe's clothes. Piper slammed the washing basket on the floor rubbing her back. Paige hurried out of the room before she could start a conversation. Phoebe opened her door to shout at Paige to hurry up when she saw her speeding past and go downstairs.

"Pai-"

"I'm going out! Be back later. Bathroom's free." She yelled back up to Phoebe, and then the front door slammed as Paige went. Phoebe looked a little surprised at her half sister's sudden exit, but shrugged and went in the bathroom anyway.

"Have I got all your washing honey?" Piper asked absentmindedly as she sorted the washing into white and blue/black piles. Phoebe nodded.

"Yep. Oh, and Paige went out so I'd take the chance to go get her washing now, otherwise you'll never get in her room again!" Phoebe laughed, starting to brush her teeth. Piper sighed and nodded, leaving the bathroom and pushing open Paige's door.

"God Paige..." Piper mumbled at the messy room. She moved over to her washing basket and rolled her eyes. It was empty – all the dirty clothes were on the floor. Piper moved around the room clearing up the dirty clothes and chucking them in the basket, folding the clean clothes strewn across her bed and putting them neatly on her desk. Then, she moved to Paige's bed to make it. She tucked her sheets in, and then moved her duvet so it was folded into the bed. She fluffed up Paige's pillows, and then stopped...her hand brushing against something firm. Her body tensed, she lifted up Paige's pillow slowly and her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh my God..." She whispered at the bloody kitchen knife in front of her eyes.

*_______*

"Phoebe I need a word..." Piper murmured she was in a state of shock, clutching the knife tightly she dragged Phoebe into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh Piper are you bleeding?" Phoebe stared at the blood on her sister's hand and the knife.

"No Phoebe...this is Paige's blood. She's been cutting herself." Phoebe stood in silence as she absorbed the information.

"Poor Paige...she must be so depressed...You have to talk to her!" Phoebe said suddenly, looking straight into Piper's eyes.

"W-What? Why me?" She glared back, cleaning the knife and putting it in the draw. Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Piper she sees something in you... She always wants to be near you. Doesn't that tell you something?" Piper felt a blush burn onto her cheeks.

"I..." Phoebe continued when Piper's blank mind refused to come up with a sentence.

"She _**adores**_ you Piper. She completely idolizes you." Piper shook her head.

"No, no. You're going over the top here Phoebe. She doesn't adore me!" Piper cleared her throat as her blush deepened. Phoebe sighed.

"Just talk to her Pip." She hugged her sister. "Don't worry; you'll know what to say." She looked at her lovingly. "You always do." She kissed her on the forehead and left the kitchen. Piper stood there staring after Phoebe.

*_______*

Paige got home and slammed the door shut, rushing straight into her room. She was trying her best to avoid Piper at all cost. She turned, and stared at her tidy room.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Paige scurried to her bed and threw her pillows on the floor. The knife was gone. She swore, starting to panic, searching her room in places where she knew the knife wouldn't be. She searched through her desk draws, her wardrobe even her bed.

"I took it." Piper's voice spoke from the doorway. Paige turned on her feet, breathless from her panic. She stared at Piper. Speechlessly, she fell to her knees staring at the floor, her eyes swelling. Piper closed her eyes slowly upon seeing Paige fall.

"Let me see your arms..." Piper bent down and kneeled in front of Paige. She fell forwards and leaned her face into her older sister's lap crying gently. Piper stroked her hair softly, her own silent tears slipping down her face from hearing her half sister weep.

"Don't cry Paige..." Piper whispered. Paige looked up. Piper helped her lift her jumper over her head and she bit her lip at the sight of Paige's arms. Piper held Paige's wrist with one hand and carefully stroked her fingers over Paige's cuts. Paige flinched.

"Sorry!" Piper let go of Paige's wrist. Paige edged nearer to Piper; she was now sitting on her lap. Both women were gazing into each other's eyes.

"P-P...Paige..." Piper's voice was so quiet now that the younger girl could hardly hear her. Their noses were touching...Piper was holding her breath. Piper closed her eyes and Paige moved her lips gently towards hers. Piper could feel Paige's warm breath against her lips and she darted her tongue out to wet them. They were about to kiss, when a door downstairs slammed bringing Piper back down to Earth. Paige scrambled off Piper's lap and stood, rubbing her head and turning her back on her older sister. Piper, flustered, stood as well.

"You should let Leo take a look at the cuts, he can sort them out." Piper muttered, her mind firing thousands of questions into her confused brain.

"Uh, yeah ok." Paige walked past Piper quickly, and left her room. Piper stood for a few seconds closing her eyes slowly and calming her breathing down.

**Was I about to kiss my sister? **

**Well she is only your half sister...**

**So?! She's still blood related!!**

**Oh chill out – you weren't about to push her away. You wanted her to do it.**

**I did not! She... I love my husband Leo! **

**Do you?**

Piper shook her head, stopping the argument that was forming in her mind. She made Paige's bed again, placed the pillows back and left the room too.

*_______*

"All done." Leo gently murmured as Paige's arms healed. "The scars won't heal, but the pain should go in a couple of hours and the bleeding will stop." He leaned back onto the sofa, releasing Paige's arms and letting her stand.

"Thanks Leo." She hugged him and he smiled sadly at her. She left the lounge and was about to go into the kitchen for a drink, when she spotted some flowers had been left on the side by the door in the entrance hall of the manor.

Frowning curiously, Paige moved over to the flowers. The small card tied to the red roses had one word.

"Paige." She stared in awe. "These flowers are for me...? But who...? Wow...they're so beautiful." Lifting her finger to stroke the petals, Paige pricked her finger on one of the thorns. The roses slipped from her hand and she fell backwards, hitting the floor. Leo came round the corner to see her lying on the floor.

"PAIGE!" He yelled, running towards her. Seconds before he reached her body, blue particles surrounded her. "NO!"

She orbed...but where to...?

**Oooh Exciting! x3 Please review I really appreciate reading them :) And check out my other stories if you ever get sick of waiting for this one xD Love everyone who reads my stories **

**Jess xxxxxx**

*_______*


End file.
